At present, with the development of the stage light fixture industry, the spot effect produced by stage intelligent lights tends to be more diverse, so the application of the stage light fixture is becoming more and more extensive. The prism has become an indispensable element in the stage light fixture. A single beam of light or a single pattern can produce a plurality of spots or a rotation effect of the spots through the prism, to greatly enrich the stage effect and rendering effect.
However, the effect of the using of a single prism tends to have limitations that each of the size and style of the spot is simple. For example, a double-prisms combination for a stage light fixture has been proposed, which can not only present an effect produced by an eight-prism, but also present a composite effect of 24 beams of light produced by a combination of one eight-prism and one sixteen-prism. However, the style of the spots produced in this way is shown as a circle of spots, such that the style of the spots is relatively single and fixed, which may have a great influence on the effect of the stage light fixture.